


Red Witch light

by danrae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrae/pseuds/danrae
Summary: In the wiki it said that witch light, although it doesn’t respond to down-worlders usually, when Magnus Bane holds it, it turns red because of his ancestry and his father Asmodeus, being a fallen angel. Thought it was a good idea for a short.OrMax decides to surprise visit Magnus with Alec. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 71





	Red Witch light

“I’m so excited to see him again! Do you think he’ll be happy to see me? I think I grew an inch or so since you and Magnus’s wedding!” Max said excitedly.

“Of course Max. Are you sure you grew that much though, big guy?” Alec teasingly said, tousling his brother’s hair.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t call him to let him prep for a little dinner?”

“I mean getting a witch light isn’t that big of a deal brother. Besides, it’d be more fun to scare Magnus!”

“I wasn’t this much of a brat when I was a kid, lil bro.” Alec said enthusiastically as he opened the door to their loft.

Max put a finger over his mouth, and activated both his silence and glamour Rune to sneak up to Magnus. _Oh brother, Magnus is the high warlock of Alicante, he can see right through that_ Alec thought.

Magnus smiled as he sensed Alec and Max in their flat as he was in the apothecary making a potion for a client.

Alec leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms, and stares at his beautiful husband wearing a simple black shirt of Alecs’ and jeans. His wedding band, with a protective stone gleaming in the afternoon sun of Alicante. (Lorenzo insisted It as his wedding gift)

“Let me guess what you are thinking Alexander, ‘wow does Magnus look ravishing in my shirt’” Magnus flirtatiously said, not looking up from his mixing pot.

Max suddenly jumps from behind the frame and exclaims, “Think fast Brother!” And throws the witch light towards Magnus.

As expected, Magnus smiles and catches the witch light, but as soon as he caught it, it emanated a red hue, which caused Magnus to immediately place it on the table.

Max appeared shocked, and so did Magnus, although for him, it just seemed like he was reliving a nightmare.

Alec goes towards Magnus, but Max does so before him, and picks up the witch light and attempts to hand it to Magnus.

Magnus hesitates and kneels down to Max’s height. “I’m sorry cinnamon, if I scared you.”

Max smiles understandingly, and raises his eyebrows and looks at the witch light still outstretched as a gesture for Magnus to take it.

So Magnus took it once more, for the witch light to turn a bright hue of red. _As if he’s an error. As if_ ** _he’s_** _the fallen one. It wasn’t him, it was his father. Why does he always have to be treated like his father. Maybe he is like-_

As if to break his dark train of thoughts, Max exclaimed.

“I Like red! I like red Magnus, it’s my favorite color.” He said with a soft lopsided smile, just like his brother.

“Oh cinnamon.” Magnus whispered.

“And also stop calling me cinnamon! I’m not that sweet!” He said with a pout.

“Oh but you are! Very heartwarming, soft, yet striking.” He said with a warm yet tired smile.

Max swiveled around and rushed out into the living room. “This place is so huge brother! Give me a tour!”

Magnus stays in his place, entranced.

“Hey love, you okay? I’m sorry if that upset you, I didn’t know that that was gonna happen, I..” Alec blabbered.

“Hey, Alexander, I’m okay. I’m always surprised by how accepting and sweet Max can be. I was a little shaken, but I’m uh, okay.” Magnus said, unsure, yet more comfortable in Alec’s arms.

Magnus placed his hand on the small of Alec’s back and hugged him and fit his head on the crook of his neck.

“Can I ask?” Alec whispered.

“Why it was red? It’s a silly story really, my father Asmodeus, was a fallen angel, and because the witch light is a sister stone to Adamas, it doesn’t react Kindly to his ancestry.” He said dismissively, and starts to walk out of the apothecary, but Alec catches his arm.

“Hey, I know this is upsetting you.” Alec said firmly.

Magnus frowned, but put his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Alexander, anything that has to do with my father, I just have an instinctive reaction against it.” He said with a contemplative look.

“I know that he is forever banished, but I can’t help but wonder if I have any qualities deep in me, that is like him. And so when I see, Max or Maggie, I get scared. And I just..” He paused.

“Magnus, you are great with kids and you will be a great father when we have kids.” He smiled knowingly into his eyes and placed a chaste kiss.

Alexander backed away holding his dazed husbands’ hand and rush towards the living room.

“Wait what? As in you want..children? Alexander!” Magnus said excitedly. Alec picked up his pace and they both started to giggle and eventually Alec picked Magnus up by his hips and spun him around and lowered him as they both looked into each others tear filled eyes of glee. 


End file.
